Don't You
by ShainaBella
Summary: Darren pushes Blake to sing a song to Nellie, how will she react? (I suck at summaries. In other news, this is a one-shot. Yay!)


AN: I just had to do this one. Don't You by Darren Criss is just… It's like my ultimate Blellie song. Okay, you know? Every Darren Criss song is my Blellie anthem. Just… Yeah. Here we go.

—-

Blake had it all planned out. It was perfect. It had been almost a solid month since he had actually seen Nellie. The girl of his dreams. The one he couldn't seem to get his mind off of. Now? He was going to her little apartment to sing to her. It was Darren's idea, mostly. Obviously, Mr. Criss was the one Blake had felt closest to so early in his career as Ryder. So, he tended to spill his guts to the boy. That's when Darren came along with this little song, teaching it to Blake, and shoving him out of the car a few blocks from where Nellie lived. He was worried, to say the least. What if she said no? What would happen then? Nevertheless, he made his way up to the door, knocking lightly.

Nellie, being glued to the computer on her only day off, hopped down off her bed and stumbled to the door, curious of who it might have been. Honestly? Nellie hadn't been in contact with that many people since she started working on her album… The one no one knew about. As she opened the door, a shocked expression washed over her face. It was Blake… The boy she had been missing the most out of everyone. The one she… Loved. He stood nervously, guitar in hand, "Well… Uhm," He gulped, "I'm just gonna let the song explain it." After rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he strummed the guitar.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_  
_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_  
_A kind of glow of something new_

Nellie's heart began to flutter. She knew this song. Oh, how she knew this song. Being a starkid, she could sing every lyric to any song written by the man that had artistically wrote this. Nevertheless, she listened, daring to break the wall of 'friendship' between the two.

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_  
_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_  
_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

By this time, tears were in Nellie's eyes, his voice was gorgeous, and his smirk had made her gut twist in a way it shouldn't have.

_The sun telling me the night is done_  
_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_  
_Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_  
_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_  
_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Well here we are two strangers in a very different place_  
_Who knows what will happen to us next?_  
_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_  
_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go, how so very apropos_  
_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_  
_Well, alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true, it's just a fantasy for two_  
_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_  
_I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

As Blake finished, Nellie flung towards him, wrapping him into a gigantic hug. "Yeah, I do," She whispered through his now shorter hair. Surprisingly, Blake encircled her waist, pulling her out far enough to kiss her lips softly. It was simply different from anything else both had experienced. It was beautiful, wonderful, mind blowing, even with the subtleness of it. As they pulled away, Nellie bit her lip playfully. "So, who's idea was that?"

"Oh you know, all my cleverness and such."

"Uh huh." Nellie giggled, leaning up for one more kiss from the boy who had made her dreams come true.

—

Thoughts?


End file.
